eternaldestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
DZ EllenORigby
Ellen O’rigby and William Emanuel Fanner “Miss Ellen”, the overweight young messenger huffed, all out of breath from his short run, “your Father requests your presence in the Grand Hall right away”. “Requests my presence?” Ellen snarled under her breath, “Andrew O’rigby had never requested anything in his entire life”. Harsh and strict, even for a career military man, Andrew O’rigby always commanded, never requested. Ellen’s three older brothers, Robert, John and Stefon were exact clones of the elder O’rigby, having little use for “stupid, helpless women folk” Ellen hated her male dominated existence; still, she knew well the consequences of displeasing her Father, so leaving her supper still hot on the plate, Ellen arose and walked briskly to the Grand Hall. Taking her seat, Ellen was surprised to see a young woman dressed in skin tight, blood red leather being escorted toward the dais were her father and her brothers were perched like drooling, hungry vultures. The visitor was very beautiful; her dark hair was kept in a tight braid that swayed from side to side as she walked briskly in front of the escorting guards. A slender, foot-long, red leather rod dangled on a short, golden chain from her right wrist. “Why have you interrupted my dinner, woman?” Sir Andrew boomed, evoking a roar of laughter from the surrounding males. To everyone’s surprise, however, the red-leathered visitor completely ignored the question, turned her back on Sir Andrew and approached Ellen instead. With a curt bow, the visitor drew a silver dagger from her crimson belt and placed the shiny eight-inch blade on the table in front of Andrew O’rigby’s youngest. Ellen sat thunderstruck. “An invitation,” the beautiful woman began, but was rudely interrupted before she could finish her sentence. “HEY YOU!” Ellen’s oldest brother Robert screamed at the woman, leaping out of his seat in anger. “MY LORD ASKED YOU A QUESTION, he raged on, “NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND ANSWER THAT QUESTION!” Still looking directly at Ellen the woman replied calmly without emotion, “I am Mord-Sith, I answer to no weak male.” Robert’s face flushed beet red! Ellen couldn’t believe her ears! “WHY YOU LITTLE...” the big man snarled, rushing forward. “YOU’LL DO WHAT I DAMN WELL TELL YOU TO DO!” Effortlessly, the graceful Mord-Sith avoided Robert’s charge, snapped the red-leather rod up into her right hand and touched the tip of the rod underneath big man’s chin. Robert howled in pain and flipped over backwards into a wooden table smashing it to splinters. Ellen’s eyes went wide! Her two other brothers, John and Stefon leaped to their feet swords already drawn. “Die witch”, they screamed in unison attacking the Mord-Sith like wild men. A knowing smile on her pretty face, the woman clad in red-leather calmly awaited the barbaric charge. Moving gracefully to one side, she easily avoided Stefon’s attack while driving the red-leather rod deep into his rib cage breaking bone and ripping flesh. As Stefon’s screams filled the chambers, the Mord-Sith twirled and twisted around behind John touching her slender rod to the base of his neck, John dropped like a stone. “TAKE HER”, Andrew O’rigby shrieked at his royal Guard, yet the words scarcely passed his lips before the woman was at his side pressing her deadly leather rod against Andrew’s right temple. “Stand your ground”, the Mord-Sith snarled at the approaching guard, “or I will fry his puny brain like an egg!” Brave Sir Andrew O’rigby pissed his royal pants. “Stay back” the old man stammered in cold fear, but his shaky voice fell mostly on deaf ears as the Royal Guards were already retreating. Eyes flashing, the Mord-Sift spoke to Sir Andrew in a voice just above a whisper. “Should any harm come to your daughter while she remains under this roof, I will revisit here and kill you.” The old man’s eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted dead away. Returning to Ellen, the leather-clad woman continued. “The Mord-Sith are an elite group of women warriors… we specialize in exquisite methods of torture”. A cruel smile spread across her pretty face from ear to ear as the woman went on talking. “The path to the Mord-Sift is not for the weak, Ellen, one must walk the three fold path and I will warn you now that only a few elite ever survive. A Mord-Sift teacher, a “Kennari” will be your guide on the first path… the path of pain. "Know that the silver dagger I offered you is your key to this first path… Should you survive your initiation, return the silver dagger to me and you may begin the second path”. Saying no more, The Mord-Sift turned and began walking briskly toward the exit of the Grand Hall. “To begin your training”, the red-clad beauty called back over her shoulder, “seek your Kennari at the Fury Guild in the lands of Eternal Destiny”. “Wait, wait”, Ellen started, a thousand questions filling her mind, but the woman was already gone. ------------ Ellen went to book passage on a ship sailing for Vastonia the very next morning, and was pleased to discover that The Sea Spirit was bound for Eternal Destiny and would be leaving on the evening tide. Researching her newfound information, while waiting for the ships departure, Ellen discovered a Zackariah Mueller to be the highest-ranking single male within the Fury Guild. Naively believing the Fury Leader Zack to be her Kennari, Ellen quickly sent a message ahead asking for his hand in marriage. Upon arrival at the Fury Guild, however, it took only a single look into Zack’s empty pools of darkness for Ellen to realize that Zackariah Mueller was not her Kennari and that her contact here was Delisha. Indeed, after hearing Ellen’s story, Delisha smiled and “shook the spider-web” looking for an old acquaintance. Kennari, William Emanuel Fanner arrived at the Fury Guild three days later. A powerful Samurai, scarred and seasoned and armed to the teeth, from his right wrist hung a red-leather foot-long rod, an Agiel. Upon seeing Delisha, a look of total astonishment flashed momentarily across his cold chiseled face. Bowing deeply at the waist, William addressed Fury’s leader with an open smile. “I am amazed to see you’re still alive, Delisha”, the Samurai said in a soft voice, “I truly had my doubts the last time we met”. Delisha’s green eyes twinkled, but she quickly changed the subject. “You know why you’re been called?” Fury’s Leader questioned instead. “Indeed”, came the emotionless response. Delisha introduced William to Ellen, and then left them alone in the guest room where Ellen was staying. “You say wish walk the path of the Mord-Sift?” William questioned straight away scrutinizing the young woman’s every movement. “Yes!” came Ellen’s eager reply! “Give me the silver dagger you received from the Mord-Sift,” the Samurai commanded softly. Ellen handed William the shiny dagger without reserve. “Very well”, William continued in a calm, almost hypnotic voice, “please place your left hand palm down on the table”. Never hesitating, Ellen placed her hand on the wooden surface. William covered the smaller hand with his own hand and while looking deeply into Ellen’s blue-gray eyes, the Samurai plunged the silver dagger through both their hands pinning them tight to the table. Ellen screamed out in pain, her body shaking out of control, but William never flinched, not even a twitch. Next the Kennari began slowly twisting and turning the silver blade in the wound while again looking into Ellen’s tear-filled eyes. In a voice like winter ice William asked once more, “Do you truly wish walk the path of the Mord-Sift?” “YES!” Ellen screamed through the pain, never averting her gaze, “YES!” Wrapping his strong fingers in her raven hair William jerked her close into a violent kiss, his lips crushing hers splitting them open. Blood dripping down her chin, Ellen responded like a wild animal matching his ferocity, his passion, attacking him with her teeth and nails. Releasing her hair, William snapped the Agiel into his hand and touched the red leather rod to Ellen’s left cheek. Her scream of agony echoed through the Fury Guild as Andrew O’rigby’s only daughter drifted off onto oblivion. William expertly cleaned and dressed the wounds in both their hands, then placed the still unconscious Ellen on the guest room bed, before re-joining Delisha in the Main Hall. “How long will her training take?” Delisha questioned, wishing to expand her knowledge of the Mord-Sift. “She is very strong willed”, came the solemn reply, “she will not break easily”. “The process will take several years at least, perhaps a decade or more”. The words “she will not break easily” sent a cold shiver up Delisha’s spine as she asked her final question. “How will you know when Ellen is ready to walk the second path?” Stone faced, William held up the silver Mord-Sift blade and replied softly… When she kills me with this dagger… and from my dead wrist removes the Agiel to use as her own… Ellen will be ready. Delisha’s eyes went wide! -------------- *Mord-Sith society taken from Wizard's First Rule by Terry Goodkind At your service, GB